This invention relates generally to thrust bearing assemblies with rolling elements and, more particularly, to thrust bearing assemblies that must be installed in a particular orientation.
Generally, thrust bearing assemblies with rolling elements include two axially spaced thrust washers separated by the rolling elements, held together as an assembly. The two thrust washers are not identical, typically, and many applications require such thrust bearing assemblies to be installed with a particular one of the two thrust washers against a respective mating surface. That is, assembly of the transmission or other device requires installation of the thrust washer assembly in a particular orientation, or, in other words, not "backwards".
Various configurations for thrust washers have been proposed to provide a thrust bearing assembly that can be installed only with the proper orientation, not "backwards". Such configurations include tapered sleeves, beveled protrusions and lip extensions formed on the axially directed portions of one of the thrust washers to prevent "backward" installation. However, those configurations add cost to the thrust bearing assembly, or to the housing, and often limit the amount of lubricant that flows radially, between the thrust washers, to lubricate the rolling elements.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.